Elaborate Lives
by heart2handgun
Summary: We all live such elaborate lives. How an affair of the heart survives days apart and hurried nights. OrtonOC, Cena.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Elaborate Lives  
**Author: **A.J. a.k.a. Heart2Handgun  
**Rating:** T  
**Category:** Drama, Romance  
**Pairings:** None  
**Summary: **We all live such elaborate lives. How an affair of the heart survives days apart and hurried nights. OrtonOC, Cena  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except anybody/anything you don't know/recognize. And I don't own the two lines in the summary, they belong to Elton John / Tim Rice, who wrote Aida.  
**Author's Note: **New idea. I got this from my absolute favorite musical, ever, Aida. It's not that story, it's just kind of based off of the lyrics of two of the songs, Elaborate Lives and Elaborate Lives (Reprise). It's not going to include lyrics anytime soon, but when you see where it's really going, it will.

XOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXO

The cold drizzle froze her body as she continued down the street, a content look on her face as she watched her feet drag along the sidewalk. It was a rainy, early March day in L.A. as Jemma Fitzgerald started the walk home from a dance audition. With her car being in the shop thanks to her third oldest brother, walking was the only way she could get home. Her best female friend, Rochelle, had been eliminated from the audition early on, and left… with the car. She noticed the bar her favorite brother managed and hurried to escape the rain inside it.

After pushing through the doors of the sports club, she tossed her duffle bag down by "her chair". The 24 year old brunette shoved her wet locks back into a loose ponytail as she walked into the back room, and finally into her brother's office. Jemma cursed herself for not knocking when she walked in on an important-looking meeting, seeing as though her brother was dressed a little less casual on the job than normally, by sporting a black dress coat. She smiled quickly and waved at the man who sat across from her brother. "I'll handle the bar while you're back here."

He nodded to thank her as she stepped back from the door, shutting it behind her. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and black form fitting tank top out of her locker in the back room, where she kept "work clothes" for whenever her brother would ask her to help out. After changing out of her sweat pants and athletic tank top that stopped just above her pierced navel, she got changed into the dry clothes. Jemma fixed her Monroe piercing above the right side of her lip as well as her make-up. The 5'9" dancer walked out behind the curved bar.

"Look at Jem-Jem." She turned to one of the regulars, Dan, and smirked quickly at him.

"Danny, how are you? Over last night's hangover, yet?" She added with a cute smile. She poured herself a Coke, knowing her brother would have her ass if he caught her drinking on the job again.

She took a sip, letting the cool liquid travel down her throat. "I didn't have a hangover, Jem. I didn't go _that far_ over my limit." Jemma rolled her sapphire eyes and shook her head before serving the regulars. As a joke, she slipped their tips into her top, as she normally would. After putting the tips in her jar on the bar by the register, she hopped up onto the bar in between the two poles, showing where to order on one side of the bar.

"Jem, you are aware that there's a stool by the register." She glanced over and shrugged. Jem smirked and stayed where she was.

"Whatever, Geoff – just be glad I like you enough to cover your ass." Geoff said goodbye to the man he was talking to and slipped behind the bar to give his sister a hug. "So, big bro, you gunna tell me what all that was about?"

"That was Jay, Jem. Where have you been?" She giggled and shrugged. "He was just checkin' in on things, ya know?" She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Better not be Jack and Coke." Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The door opened as she checked over her shoulder to see a group of four guys walking in. Jemma hopped off of the bar and stood ready to take their drink orders. While four of them headed to a table, the tallest of the bunch stepped in front of Jemma, and flashed her a panty-dropping smirk. "You aren't from here, are ya?"

"Nah – here for my job." She smiled and nodded. "How'd you tell?"

"One, you just don't seem like California boy, and two, most people who come in here know to not try to hit on the manager's sister." Dan, who was sitting next to where Randy stood laughed and shook his head at the younger man. The man in front of her tried to hide his initial shock at how she was speaking to him. "So, what can I get ya, visitor?"

"Two Coors Lights, a Corona and a Guinness. And grab yourself whatever you want."

Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Remember how my brother is the manager of this place." He shrugged. "And I can't drink on the job." She grabbed the four drinks, opened the bottles and handed them to the 6'4" man in front of her. "By the way, I hope the shit beer isn't yours."

"Guinness all the way, babe."

"Right." She handed him back his change, which he placed on the bar top in front of her. With a wink, he headed over to the table his friends were occupying.

"Hey Jem!" Letting out a sigh, Jemma turned to face Geoff. "No flirtin' on the job." Pink rose in her cheeks as she turned to look away. "And wipe that drool away." She threw a rag at him and leaned back against the bar, watching the basketball game on TV.

"Jemma Rose!" She turned around to see her middle brother walking in. "How'd the audition go?"

A scowl took over her face. "It went." Jemma shrugged. "Jake, we can just say, I'm not going out on tour with Rihanna."

"Damn, I was gunna visit you on this tour." Jake replied with a smirk. "I'm kidding, Jem. There's always next time."

"I happen to like it better when you're a jerk instead of acting like my brother." She looks back and forth between her older brothers, both whom have smirks on their faces. "Who wants to tell me what you two jerk offs are thinking about?"

"You're off. Add an hour to your time sheet for this week." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Go flirt with the visitors."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "You better have a Jack and Coke ready for me when I get back out here." Geoff smiled and nodded.

A minute later, she returned to the bar area, only on the other side. She grabbed the drink from the bar and looked towards the table of four men. Her chest rose as she took a breath before placing a seductive smile on her face. _Here goes nothin'. _

XOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXO

**End Chapter.**

Hope you guys like it. Let me know in feedback what you think. I've told Vera a bit about this story and from what I remember, she liked the idea of it… I love the idea, so I hope you guys do too.

-AJ


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own no one but Jemma and her brothers.  
**A/N: **This is set back when Johnny was still Nitro. And Geoff is pronounced Jeff.

**xXx**

Pulling a chair up the table, she smiled at the group of guys, who before she arrived were debating about something that had to do with last night's basketball game. Rolling her eyes at the fact that she knew diddly about basketball, she offered a smile. "Hey boys. Let me be the first to welcome you to Jay's. I'm Jemma Fitzgerald. Geoff's only sister -- his baby sister at that."

The long haired, dirty blonde man that sat across from her offered his hand. "John Hennigan. Also known as Johnny Nitro."

Jemma smiled and shook his hand. Next was the short blonde haired man sitting next to him, who followed suit by offering his hand. "Kenny Doane."

She shook his hand as well and turned to the muscular brunette sitting to her right. "John Cena." She smiled and shook his hand.

Turning to her left, she saw the smiling brunette who met her at the bar a few minutes ago. He took her hand into his, a smirk completely intact. "Randy. Randy Orton." She offered him a smile and went to take her hand back. Randy finally released it, but slipped his arm on the top of her chair.

"So boys, what are you four out here for?" She knew the reason why. Being a fan with her brothers, she knew the WWE was coming out here this week, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to get the time off to go. She figured she'd play along for a little bit, trying to show that she wasn't a huge fan of the four of them.

"We're wrestlers." She smiled at the answer from John. "WWE has a show at The Staples Center Monday night." Jemma nodded.

"You don't work here full time, right?"

Jem shook her head, causing a few curls to fall from her bun as she answered Johnny's question. "Only when Geoff needs my help. I tend to be a full time dancer."

"Professional dancer?" She nodded in response to Kenny's question. "Damn."

She shrugged and took a final sip of her drink. "Well, I'm out of here. I'm in need of a shower A.S.A.P. since I had an audition earlier." She pushed her seat out enough to stand up, and smiled at the foursome. "If you guys want some entertainment, meet me back here around 9 tonight. This normal hole in the wall sports bar turns into party central on Saturday nights." She winked to Randy and stood from the table. Jemma waved to the guys before walking over to the bar. "Geoff, I'm out of here!"

"Coming back tonight?"

A radiant smile took over her face. "Of course. You need someone to keep the DJ in line as far as good dance music goes." Geoff shook his head as Jem grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to her brother, Jake.

**xXx**

Stepping into the bar, she was hit with loud music and smoke. Her brother turned to see her enter and called her to the bar. "You aren't expecting my help tonight, right?"

"Nah. Just give me your stuff. I'm heading out back to grab some stuff." She handed him her purse and then slipped off her sweatshirt and handed that to him as well. Jemma placed a kiss to her brother's cheek before standing on a chair to try and spot Randy and the guys. She saw Randy flirting with a blonde on the dance floor and tried to push away the feeling of jealousy rising in her stomach. She pushed through them, and after waving to a few friends, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Jemma turned to see John and offered him a smile.

"You look good." She glanced down at her outfit, consisting of a black tube top with light yellow lace trim that stopped before her toned abs, matched with a pair of tight jeans.

"Thanks John. You don't look so bag yourself." He returned her smile with a smirk and led her to their table. "The girls decided to come with us. Alexis, also known as Mickie James, Maria, Torrie and Candice. Johnny's around somewhere with his girlfriend, Melina."

Jemma waved to the four and searched for the other three guys, mainly Randy. She saw Kenny dancing with one of the girls she's closer to within her career. Jemma looked to where she last saw Randy but couldn't see him anywhere.

She furrowed her brows in confusion until two arms wrapped around her slim waist. Jem looked down and recognized the tribal tattoo on the top of his right forearm as a smile crossed her lips. To tease him, she leaned back against his chest, his scent filling her nose. She placed one hand on his and the other on his forearm and grinded into him. "Well, hello to you too."

For Randy, his mind was racing every time she tried to scoot closer to him. The scent of Victoria Secret's Amber Romance filled his senses as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "Hi," she replied. She turned around in his arms, placing a hand to each bicep. They slid up his arms to the collar of his medium blue dress shirt and fixed it.

"Let's go get some drinks." She nodded and took his hand as he pushed a way for them to get to the two open barstools at the bar. They both sat, facing each other, as Jemma looked to see who was bartending.

"Nicholas!" Her "favorite" bartender, Nick, walked towards the two.

"Hey Jem. Who's this?" Randy turned to face him as a cheeky grin took over Nick's face. "I knew WWE was here this week, but I didn't think they'd be in here." Randy stuck out his hand and shook Nick's. "Jemma Rose, you have to share your secret with me." Jemma just smiled and nodded. "What can I get you two? It's on the house."

"Nick, babe, mine are always on the house."

Nick shrugged. "Two Jack and Cokes."

"Ooh he already knows what you drink, Jem." Jemma rolled her eyes as Nick took the cue to go get the drinks.

"Is he --?"

"Yeah. But he's a sweetheart." Randy nodded and watches as a smile took over her face. With his knees open, facing her, Jem placed her legs between his. "How'd you know I drink Jack and Coke?"

"Overheard you telling your brother earlier." She nodded as he extended his arm to wrap around her waist. "So what do you feel like doing after this?"

"I was actually planning on staying here for the night." She shrugged. "This is one of the better places around LA." Randy nodded and rubbed his hand up and down her bare side. Nick placed their drinks down on the bar and offered Jem a smile. Randy tossed him a ten dollar bill with a smirk and Nick walked to the center of the bar where the register was and slipped it into his tip jar.

"I was thinking. Every Sunday night, as tradition, our group goes out to some breakfast place. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me."

"Sure." Randy smirked and turned to face the dance floor. A laugh escaped his lips, causing Jemma to look in the same direction. What she saw was John sandwiched between Candice and Torrie. "That's.."

"Different." She nodded. "So," he started, "what's it like to be a pro dancer?"

"Annoying." Jem started and thought it out. "I love it. Don't get me wrong. It's just, it's very hit or miss. I mess up one thing in an audition, and I'm working doubles here to pay my rent for the month." Randy nodded. "What about yourself, Mr. Wrestler?"

"I can't complain. I knew what I was getting myself into, seeing as though it's been in my life forever." A smile took over Jemma's lips at the look of passion on his face. Just bringing it up, she could tell it was really something he loved doing. She couldn't really say the same about her career. She liked dancing. That wasn't the problem. It just wasn't what she's always wanted to do. And after doing it for six years, it starts to get a bit redundant. "I want to see what you're made of." She raised her eyebrow in confusion as he slipped a hand around her. He led her out to the dance floor, close to where John and the girls were. Randy wrapped his arm around her waist as she placed her back to his chest and starting grinding with him again. Randy's hands were placed on the waist of her jeans, slowly working their way up to her toned stomach. "Is this all you can do?"

"Here? Yeah. Other places, no. It's just weird 'cause my brothers are here."

"I guess it's good that I'm enjoying this, then." Jemma rolled her eyes and continued dancing with the St. Louis stud.

**xXx**

"Jem, how are you gettin' home?" The slightly drunk brunette shrugged.

"I'll get her home." Geoff turned to Randy and saw he was close to as drunk as his sister.

"It's your ass on the line if somethin' happens to my baby sister." Randy nodded and headed out to the awaiting taxis. Johnny, Melina, Torrie and Candice went back to the hotel about an hour before everyone else decided to leave, so with the remaining people, they split up into two taxis. She slipped in next to John in the limo where John was waiting for the twosome. Randy got in on her other side, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Where are we goin' babe?" Jemma smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "John, we'll let her crash with us tonight." The West Newbury native nodded and told the driver where they were going. "Text the girls and see if they have something Jem can borrow for the night."

John nodded and sent a text message to Maria. A moment later, John's phone lit up the car with a reply from Maria. "Ria's gunna meet us at our room. She has more than enough clothes."

Randy nodded and rubbed his arm up and down Jemma's arm to keep her warm. They pulled up in front of the hotel. Randy stepped out and paid the driver before helping Jemma out. The two followed John up to the hotel room the two guys were sharing.

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer  
**I only own Jemma and her brothers.

**xXx**

The two superstars looked over towards the groaning brunette as she sat up in bed. Randy offered her a smile as she closed her eyes and placed her head back on the pillow. "Time is it?"

"Quarter of ten. Are you up for hittin' the gym with us?" Jemma sat up in the bed and lifted her eyebrow in Randy's direction. "You don't have to, but that's where we're headed soon."

Jemma shrugged. "Nah. I'm gunna head home, get showered and all. I have lunch with my agent today."

Randy nodded and stood from the couch. "Ria has more clothes than half of the stores she buys them from, so she won't miss those." Jemma smiled and slipped out of bed, fixing the short shorts at the same time. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a pair of flip flops, before tossing in her clothes from the night before. Holding her heels in one hand, she waved goodbye to John and waited by the door for Randy to slip some shoes on. He did so and followed her out of the room and down to the lobby. Stepping outside, she couldn't help but smile at how good he looked in the morning. In just a pair of jeans and a black zip up hooded sweatshirt, a pair of designer sunglasses adorning his face, he pulled off the hung-over look a lot better than she did at the moment.

He called over a taxi for her, something he usually didn't do with a girl. It was usually a quick screw, and he would kick her ass right out. But with Jem, he wanted to keep her around. He didn't want to let this one go so fast. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, typing her cell phone and home numbers as well as her address. Randy helped her into the taxi and smiled at her.

"I'll call ya tonight. We'll probably be there to pick you up around 6:30." She smiled and nodded. Randy placed a kiss to her cheek before shutting the door.

**xXx**

Hanging up the phone from Randy calling to her they were downstairs, she checked herself out in the mirror once more. A pair of fitted jeans, tucked into a pair of black Uggs, matched off with a burgundy plain baby doll top hidden beneath a black O'Neil sweatshirt. Her hair was straightened with bangs pulled back, and the top layer pulled back into a small clip.

Stepping outside, she saw Randy sitting in the passenger seat smiling at her as John talked to someone in the backseat and playing with the radio. She slipped into the backseat with a smile on her face. "Hey babe."

"Hey." Maria offered her a smile as John took off down the street. The entire ride there, Jemma had a feeling everyone knew something that she didn't. She tried to shake off the feeling, but the silence in regard to the radio in the background told her otherwise. Jemma caught a smile Randy offered her through the passenger side mirror and smiled back at him.

They pulled up to Denny's, and everyone hustled out to meet up with their friends inside. The group of five walked over to the table occupied by Johnny, Melina, Candice, Kenny and Mickie. Randy pulled the chair next to him out for Jemma, who smiled and sat down as Randy sat next to her and rested his arm on the back of her chair. After the new five people to the table ordered, conversation was started at the table. Jemma sat out most of it since it was mainly about the business. The waitress brought out their drinks and appetizers, as Jemma offered a smile as she walked away. "You okay?"

She turned to see Randy watching her. "Yeah," she replied with a nod. _Not really. I have a feeling you're not telling me something._ Randy smiled and slid her chair directly next to his. "Thank you for asking me to come out with you."

"No problem, babe." Jemma reached onto the table and grabbed a mozzarella stick off of one of the four samplers on the table. "Are you comin' to RAW tomorrow?"

"I can't. I have an audition early tomorrow, and then I work the bar Monday nights." Randy nodded slowly and watched her closely. "Just know I'll be watchin', though."

Randy's eyebrow rose in confusion. "You never told me you watched."

"It's somethin' I got from my job. You get more jobs if you know how to be professional around famous people." Randy smiled and nodded. "It seems to me that it's a more attractive attribute to seem like someone who really doesn't care about the fame or the money."

"You just keep surprisin' me." Jemma smiled as Randy's cell phone went off in his pocket. By the ring tone, he could tell it was the one person who could truly care less about talking to at that moment. He excused himself from the table and walked outside to take the call. "What can I help you with, Sierra?"

Hearing a laugh over the phone, his estranged wife smirked. "Did I interrupt your dinner with friends, Randal?"

"Is there a point for your call?" Randy tried his best not to get mad, but with Sierra knowing about Sunday nights with friends, she had to call him. Every time. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he stuck one in his mouth and lit it. "Why do you have to be such a bitch and call every Sunday night?"

"Well, I miss my hubby."

"If only the feelings were mutual," he mumbled. "I'm hanging up on you now, Sierra."

"I love you."

Rolling his eyes, Randy replied, "No, you don't" before disconnecting the call. Hearing the door shut behind him, he turned to see Jemma walking towards him.

"What was that about?"

Knowing if she found out about Sierra, all hell would break loose, and he wasn't willing to chance it with Jem. "A friend from home." She nodded and stepped next to him, taking the cigarette from his fingers and placed it to her lips and took a drag. Passing it back to him, she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. "I'm leavin' Tuesday morning."

Jemma looked away from him and nodded. She took a seat on the garden box, focusing on the parking lot. "I get it --."

"No, Jem. I'm leavin' for a taping Tuesday, but I want to come back and see you when I have time off." He took a final drag before tossing it to the sidewalk and stepped on it. "I just want to know if you want me to."

Jemma nodded. "I'd like that." Randy offered her his hand and helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist as the two walked back inside.

**xXx**


End file.
